Blue eyes, Black cape, Steel gunblade
by Baniel Zasezle
Summary: Story inspired by Fearless and In this fantasy world of mine. It's my story of when Final fantasy VII collide with Twilight and all that entails.AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

I stared into the eyes of my enemies and drew out the gunblade from my sheath and prepared to fight. How and why could They do this to me? I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and saw as a spiky hared blond came beside me. A red cape came beside me also I recognized Vincent and smirked. These guys were about to regret messing with us. My thoughts drifted back to my sweet Catherine at home and tensed. Why did they have to take her? Why could they hire me and then stab me in the back just as I was going to go home?

I saw the red cape and blond hair rush up to meet our enemies as I followed with my pet drake right behind me. My thoughts suddenly flashed back to the picture of Catherine, Mouth bloody with purple rings around her beautiful brown eyes and struck with a sickness that only They could cure. I flashed out the gunblade in one fluid move striking with a rage I never knew the demons in me contained. I felt the pain of all of them looking at that picture. I couldn't tear away from them as I felt my spine tingle as all of them tried to take control of my body at once.

I saw them strike but didn't feel my arms or entire body as the blood splattered out of the Behemoth's body. I looked and saw them try to kill every single one in one blow. I saw Tifa strike at the killer wolf and kill it with one single punch. The hate of Them flowed into me as my demons receded into my mind. I never saw what came after that.


	2. The Fight

Chapter 1The Fight

I opened my eyes to see my father's piercing blue eyes right in front of me. "W-what happened?" My father smirked and said "Vincent got a little carried away with the fight." He stopped and then continued" Well I shouldn't say Vincent. More his demons"

I sighed and asked "Chaos again?"

"Amazingly no"

I cocked my head to one side in confusion "Hellmasker?"

"No"

"Death Gigas?"

"Nope"

"But that only leaves…" I watched as my father watched me piece it together. "Not Galian Beast."

My father smiled and said "Unfortunately you are right"

"Well that's just crappy. Galian doesn't even fight fair." I saw Carlisle sigh and nearly laughed at how depressed that single noise sounded.

"Well I for one am amazed at you, Baniel, you've just been nearly killed and all you worry about is that Galian doesn't fight fair." He shook his head in disbelief. My father will never understand me. I'm too different. Edward, Jasper, heck even Emmet doesn't understand me. I sometimes feel as if this isn't even my home or family. But there's nowhere else to go so I stay here. All I like is fights against Yuffie and Vincent. Fighting against Red XIII is hard enough.

I sighed and went back outside. Grabbing my gunblade I sat around and shot at my practice dummies while slicing them up all the same. It made no sense how my brothers couldn't enjoy this. Poison, my pet drake, came over just as I started to quit. He launched into a frenzy, clawing and biting the dummies heads while I just sat there laughing. I saw Red XIII come over to see if I would fight with him. I watched as Poison came over and sat at my feet watching me pull my gunblade out of the ground to challenge Red. Poison watched as we circled around and around when suddenly he launched a fireball at me and I just barely dodged it, with a return counterstrike I got in the first hit. I felt the satisfying thump as blunt blade hit skin with enough force to do break the bones of a human. Red was no human though he was a hound, pure and wild yet intelligent enough to speak. We exchanged blows until it was night and we both agreed to carry it on tomorrow morning. I went back inside only to find everyone asleep. I went to my room and got comfortable in the dark and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Carlisle with his cup of coffee and Esme making breakfast for everyone. I smiled as I smelled the smell of cinnamon and other spices wafting through the kitchen air. Emmet the big oaf that he is decided to comment on my grin "Like cinnamon then huh?" I looked at him with a threat in my mako colored eyes. Without saying a word he took the threat seriously and shut up. I turned back around and smirked. I'm amazed by how different everyone else is. Alice decided to dance in at that point and said "Humph that's not nice Baniel you shouldn't threaten Emmet like that." I tried my hardest to look like a poor puppy and whimpered "But Alice its fun." She laughed, a high trilling noise, and said "But it's not nice."

"Okay I'll stop." My mom was just getting finished with breakfast so we all sat down and fought over the last piece of French toast. The fight between Emmet and Edward was ended by me coming in and stealing the French toast and causing them to complain. "Hey it's not my fault you two delay each other" I said innocently. They both tried to punch me at the same time. I ducked and watched as both fists made a hole in the ceiling I moved quickly, but fluidly, behind them both and grabbed their necks pushing their pressure points and dropping them to their knees. "What did I say about this Baniel?" Stupid Alice always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. I simply replied "Alice they tried to punch me. Can I at least retaliate?"

"No. Baniel violence is not the answer." Right as my anger was about to get the better of me I remembered that she was a girl. "So let's say someone tries to kill me I should let him or her live without inflicting any pain upon them" I responded feeling a little bit irritated. "Yep!" she said cheerfully. I was seriously about to punch her right in the face. Luckily Red came in at that point and said in his gravelly voice "You ready to continue our fight, Baniel?" I was ready to get out of here to get away from everybody. I peeked in the kitchen to say that I was going outside with Red and Poison. I looked at Red and said "God I wish Vincent and Yuffie were here so we could have a two on two fight." He looked at me with his one good eye and nodded. I jumped on a tree and sat on a branch and sighed "You know what we should go to Costa del Sol this weekend see if we can't catch us some monsters to beat." Red jumped up next to me and said "Yeah we should we need to see the sun after being trapped in this hole of a place. By the way you never did tell Vincent or me how you got mako-infused eyes."

"I don't want to talk about it." I spoke the truth. I didn't want to talk about how I ran away when I was 14 and tried to join SOLDIER where they injected me with mako and then threw me away like a piece of trash. I came back with mako eyes and my parents wondered why I had blue eyes. I told them and it's been a sensitive subject ever since. Red seemed to read my discomfort and said "It was SOLDIER wasn't it." Now that scared me that Red could read all that from my discomfort of Shin-ra and SOLDIER. I finally answered "Yes but please don't tell Vincent or Yuffie this story it will freak them out of this world." I went on to tell him the story about me running away at 14 and all that entailed that adventure.


	3. The Beach

**Disclaimer I do not own either Final fantasy VII or Twilight**

**Just so you know The Cullens are humans the vampire feedings would get in the way of what I have planned**

Chapter 2 the Beach

Just as I got finished with my story Yuffie, Vincent and Poison came over. Red was the first one to speak "Baniel has an idea for this weekend guys." He nodded towards me and we both screamed at the same time "**COSTA DEL SOL!**"

Vincent and Yuffie both stepped back and Poison had a look of extreme fear in his eyes. Me and Red both broke out laughing. Vincent and Yuffie came back over and Poison nipped me telling me not to scare him like that. Vincent asked "Costa del sol? We have a problem of transportation." Just then Cid came towards us. "Transportation?" he asked in his rough voice "I can take care of that just borrow the airship." We all stared at him dumbfounded and nearly shouted "WHAT?" then I asked "Are you serious about letting us borrow the airship?" Cid said one word in reply "Dead." He said it in an end of discussion tone so we all just shut up. Me, Red and Yuffie raced towards the airship at full speed while Vincent just walked. Yuffie shouted at him "Hurry up slowpoke we just might decide to leave you here." That got him moving. I never knew Vincent to be one to get angry but he definitely was angry at the time. Yuffie apologized while Red and I went to fire up the airship. When Vincent came in to check on us he found us arguing. "I have more experience" was what Red was arguing "Fine I will give you that point but I have opposable thumbs!" Vincent decided that now would be a good time to intervene "He's got a point there Nanaki." He paused, then continued "But Yuffie has both experience and thumbs." He beckoned Yuffie in. She came and then I said "But she gets airsick" I nearly whined but it worked. Vincent thought for a little bit while Yuffie went back to her normal spot and declared "Red you tell Baniel how to drive the airship while he pilots it" Red and I looked at each other and nodded. Red said "Pull the switch to your left." I did so and felt the engine roar to life. "Grab hold of the steering wheel and lightly tap the gas." I did as I was told and lightly tapped the gas and felt the airship lurch forward. "Now grab the steering wheel and pull it towards you and down." I did as I was told yet again and felt the airship lift up off the ground. I looked over at Red and he simply nodded and I tapped the gas and accelerated.

Two hours later we were in Costa de Sol. Vincent let us have a vote on whether we would go down to the beach or go to the hotel to get a room. Me, Red, and Yuffie all voted to go down to the beach while Vincent got the room. Me and Yuffie went and changed into our swim suits. Yuffie insisted that I should jump out of the airship while they all watched. I looked down. It was only about 50 feet down. I calculated the force and trajectory that it would put on my kneecaps and jumped. I loved the rush of the air past my face and feeling like a speeding bullet without a target. I decided to pull a front flip just to show off. I did the flip and decided I should stop messing around. I prepared to let my knees go slack to absorb. I felt the impact and automatically bent my knees to absorb it. Yuffie and Red were just done climbing down the ladder when I got up and brushed myself off. Yuffie looked at me and said "Showoff" I just laughed. Me and Red raced towards the water and tackled each other on the way there. After we were done with just about killing each other we got in the water.

Vincent P.o.v

I sighed as I was stuck with the job of going to the hotel to get us a room. I left with hollow feelings. I climbed down the ladder thinking which room I should get all of us. Yuffie would want the buffet I knew that. Baniel likes to have a room to himself. Red likes to have a cotton filled couch. Altogether that's 3 rooms a nice couch and a buffet. Now I thought of how to convince them that Red wasn't a pet. Maybe I should have him talk to them. I walked for a while contemplating that and came across a decent hotel. I walked inside enjoying how everyone stared at me. I probably looked insane considering that I was wearing a cloak and heavy clothing during the hottest day of summer. I looked at the concierge who stared into my red eyes and asked "What would you like sir?" I answered with almost no wavering in my voice "I would like a room with 3 bedrooms and decent couch and room service." He responded looking very intimidated "Thank you sir. Here is your room number" He prattled off some number that I stored deep in my mind. "Catherine here will show you to your room." A girl with brown eyes and brown hair came and said "Follow me sir." I remembered Baniel's description of his dream girl. After she showed me to the room I said "I have someone you might like to meet." She looked stunned that I was talking to her "His name is Baniel." She was curious now and asked "Where is he?' I simply replied "He's at the beach." She went down to the concierge and asked to take the rest of the day off. I started to walk out the door but she grabbed my arm and stopped me. _Who does she think she is!?! _Hellmasker nearly screamed at me. She looked completely bewildered when my eyes suddenly changed from red to white and then back.

Baniel P.o.v

_Where is he?_ Were the first words running through my mind as me and Red sat staring at the ocean. Yuffie had brought along her I-Pod and a 2 way headset so we were listening to _Suteki Da Ne _and staring out at the ocean. When the song was over heavy hitting drums blared through the headphones. Me and Red looked at each other and nodded as we began to fight. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon and found a stick that was pretty sturdy. I grabbed it and charged forward with a voice nearly screaming at me to stop. Just then Vincent came in between me and Red and said to me "There is someone I want you to meet Baniel." I looked behind him and nearly ran. I simply saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She just stared into my eyes while I very nearly drowned in the chocolate depths of the brown orbs. She just said one word "Hello" I sat there stunned at the beautiful voice while she asked "Are you okay?" that broke me out of my stupor and I said "I am fine thank you??" she looked at me and said "Catherine." I replied "Baniel" "So Baniel how are you?" I didn't know how to respond. So many words ran through my head bewildered, amazed, stunned, and many others. I simply replied "I'm fine thank you for asking. How are you?" she looked amazed to say the least. "I am…." She paused as she stood there "Amazed." I was amazed she felt the same way.

**Thanks for the reviews hopefully will start gaining fame…**


	4. Materia

**A/N Panic Attack by Dream Theater is what I had stuck in my head during the beginning of this so yeah. My inspiration setlist is pretty much hard rock with meaningful lyrics. If you would like to know please pm me. This chapter is shorter than others.**

Chapter 3

I sat there staring at Catherine as she stared back. I drowned in the chocolate depths of her eyes over and over. She was the first person that I talked to that didn't flinch away from the mako-colored eyes that I had. Eventually Vincent came over and said "We better get going. It's getting dark." Catherine and I both got up and started to walk away from the beach averting are eyes from each other. I was scared at how paralyzing staring into her eyes was. My fear started to spread all over my body and soon I was resisting the temptation to run. I could feel Vincent's piercing red eyed gaze fixed on me. Yuffie was staring at me also and Red was to. I looked down and saw my hand trembling. I very nearly fell at the pressure that came over me. I couldn't understand what had happened. The weight was there and then it was gone.

When we got to the hotel Catherine looked over at me for the first time since our departure from the beach. "Goodbye" she said. I could barely reply because of the pressure pushing down on me. "Good bye Catherine" I struggled to say. I could barely get the words out so Vincent said "Goodbye Baniel will most likely talk to you in the morning." Yuffie then walked over to me after Catherine had left and shook me by the shoulders. I saw her lips move but didn't hear a word she said. Vincent then came over and stared into my eyes and everything went black.

I woke in the morning and felt as if I had slept the entire day. I heard Yuffie arguing with Vincent in the other room "You shouldn't have used that materia in front of everybody in the hotel!" I heard Vincent sigh and counter "Who really cares we'll be out of this place by tomorrow. Besides the whole world knows about SOLDIER's use of material the probably just assume that we work for Shin-Ra."

"But we don't."

"Exactly."

Yuffie sighed and walked into my room. She turned the light on and looked at me and said "Look who's awake." I rubbed my eyes and covered them with my hand. I replied drowsily "What happened?"

"Vincent used some seal materia on you to put you to sleep since you wouldn't respond to anything we said" I nodded that seemed reasonable enough but I scratched my back to wake myself up and felt a burning pain. I nearly screamed but I said "OW!!" Yuffie looked at me and said "Yeah Vincent's claw tends to tear flesh." I took my shirt off and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see my back. I had red fleshy ridges up and down my back which almost seemed to be pulsing. I looked at myself terrified. I walked out into the main room and said "You guys better bandage this up before we go home. Carlisle might have to repair it but I sure as hell ain't going home with this all up and down my back." Vincent nodded and proceeded to cook breakfast. Yuffie came in and gave me some pain medication. She then started to wrap the bandages around me. I watched as she wrapped the bandages around my slim figure. I repeatedly twirled and messed around with my naturally fire orange hair. Yuffie slapped my hand and said "Stop that you're messing up the bandages." I apologized than sat there still as Vincent came over and dished up my plate with over-easy eggs on top of hash browns. This was the breakfast I actually enjoyed. Not competing with my brothers, not having to smile, not having to talk. Just sitting there enjoying my favorite breakfast while I was getting bandaged up. Vincent nodded at me and I simply stared because I didn't understand what he was nodding about. I cocked my head to one side with a fear of not knowing. He looked towards the door which I walked over and opened. I saw Catherine standing outside and I ran back to my room. I heard her voice ask Vincent "What's wrong with him?"

"He's just a little shook up."

"By?"

"Use of materia." I heard Vincent reply. I froze in place terrified of her discovering our rebellion. I looked around seeing everything I grabbed a shirt from the drawer and ran out into the main room. "Hello Baniel." I panicked and ran out of the door and sprinted to the airship on the beach. I hopped in and saw Yuffie already there and realized that Vincent must have sent her to stop me from escaping. He forgot that I could take down Yuffie with one blow. I saw a piece of rock and a stick lying at the bottom of the ladder in the sand. I dropped down from the ladder and landed and fell to the ground. I felt a shocking pain then liquid flowing as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness' uncomfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Final Fantasy or Twilight**

**BTW Italics mean human talking to demons inside him/her without speaking out loud in other words it's what I might refer to as Mindspeak later. **

Chapter 4

Baniel's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to a red gaze. I burned in agony for a few seconds. Unconsciousness drifted over me with a cold grip.

Vincent's P.O.V

"Quick rush him in. Red you have any bandages or herbs on ya? Yuffie keep pressure on that." I barked. I was barking at everyone. Baniel was nearly dying because of my stupidity. I never should've sent Yuffie ahead of him. "What the…!" Hellmasker started. "I think he means what are you doing." Chaos stated after deftly catching him and shutting him up. _I don't know okay!_ Galian looked at me and said "Stressed much?" _Well yeah I nearly killed one of my friends. That doesn't give me any reason to be the least bit stressed now does it?_

__"Yuffie take this."I tossed my cape over to her.

"Wha?" She looked at me with many questions in her eyes. "You don't often toss your cape around remember?" Chaos stated.

"Just take it" I called Red into the pilot's room to drive us back to Baniel's home "He's waking up!" I heard Yuffie's shout come from the main room. I ran out to the main room. Baniel opened his eyes and looked at me "W-what happened" he stuttered out.

"Well let's see you jumped from fifty feet, fracturing your knee and possible your entire right leg re-opening the wounds on your back from me and putting all of us under a lot of stress."

"What about Cath ugh" he grunted in extreme pain. He must have meant Catherine. "I don't know after you ran out of the apartment she ended up sitting on couch crying." He winced but not in physical pain.

"Where….?"

"Are we going? To your home" Baniel unleashed some colorful language while me and Yuffie and I just stared. Baniel never cussed Carlisle said it meant that you had a lack of vocabulary. "You do realize Carlisle is going to be pissed, right." Baniel looked at me and continued "He said the next time I get hurt because of you I am not allowed to see you guys anymore." He looked as if he were in extreme pain both physically and emotionally.

I looked at him. I said "Ya know what I really don't care what Carlisle is going to do to me or you or anyone else. I just want to make sure you don't bleed out on me." Baniel looked at me. He looked like I felt when I was made to sleep for 50 some odd years, in extreme pain.

Baniel (P.O.V)

Vincent amazed me. He didn't care what Carlisle thought or if I was ever going to be able to see him again. I don't know what was going on just that we were landing and I was being hoisted into the air and carried along with incredible speed. I felt fur run along my back and figured Red must be helping carry me. I heard out in the distance of the forest "He's almost ready…." In a faint voice

_Sorry about the cliffhanger I have to go on vacation for a week and wanted to publish one more chapter before I left I will probably take this chapter off when I get back to rewrite and edit._


	6. The ruins

**Sorry for taking so long to update…. Don't really have an excuse rather than I was having issues writing…**

**http:/fc08(dot)deviantart(dot)com/fs24/i/2008/015/7/7/fire_wolf_by_**

**Look at this after your done reading put A dot where it says (dot) you should be able to figure out who it is**

The Ruins

I awoke to hear screaming downstairs. I rushed down the stairs almost tripping on the last one. I saw Carlisle yelling at Vincent "You are never allowed to be anywhere near Baniel again!" Vincent looked at Carlisle, hidden threats along with hate and anger flowed in his eyes. Vincent looked at me pained but walked out of the door. I looked at Carlisle more hate than I ever knew flooded into me.

I stared at Carlisle so angry I could have killed him. "Dad" I started sharply "You do realize how important Vincent is to me, right?" I looked at him with anger. "Son" Carlisle started but before he could finish I exploded "As far as I am concerned YOU are not my father and you will never be!"

I rushed out the door faster than I ever have before. I started to hear the voices again. They whispered "Come here Baniel." I was kind of creeped out by this but I was so angry I didn't think about it. I ran into the forest I saw plenty of wild chocobo but nothing there. I looked around puzzled. Suddenly I saw a monolithic temple in the distance. I ran towards with a strange compulsion.

I stepped into the temple hesitantly. I looked at the sides and saw glowing blue runes. I couldn't figure out what it said but suddenly names rushed into my mind. "Raziel,Zasezle,Firefang…" I began to think that this was strange but continued moving on. I heard growling near me I wished I hadn't forgotten my gunblade at Carlisle's house. I imagined its sharp blade, polished silver barrel and steel blade. Suddenly a Gunblade exactly like the one I imagined except with a lion's head on a chain near the handle. I was amazed by the detail but the lion's head confused me. I picked it up off the ground and walked towards a red glow.

Red XIII's

I caught a whiff of Baniel near the entrance to the ruined temple I panicked and began to run towards where Vincent had told me. I could sense the evil around it. I stepped inside and the magic began to make my fur float in air.

Baniel's

As I walked closer to the red glow and I felt my dark brown hair begin to float. I saw the same blue glowing runes. The names flowed into my head again. Raziel, Zasezle, Firefang. They sounded demonic.

**Author's note I do not own Final Fantasy square enix or anything else!**


End file.
